


The Final Nod

by Spook123



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:13:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spook123/pseuds/Spook123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ros' thoughts as she kills Jo</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Nod

That nod, that final nod. Telling me it was ok. That I should do it save all the others. As I fired the gun I saw the look of terror on her face. Knowing it was all going to be over any minute now. As the bullet went in to him everything slowed down. Then it went into her and there was nothing that I could do. I watch as she falls to the floor. It was my fault, I killed her, I murdered her. She was my friend and my colleague. She was to young and it was such a waste. All the things she could have done. All those lives she saved. But now she's gone and its all my fault.  
As I walk out of the bunker I see Lucas and Ruth running over. They are calling my name. Whats happened they shout, wheres Jo? Concern etched across there faces. I can’t tell them what has happened, what I have done. They rush past me and into the bunker, I don’t want them to go, to find her.  
They come back up 10 minutes later. They know what has happened, what I have done. They come over and try to comfort me. Tell me I did the right thing. I Know that if I hadn’t we would all be dead, but to save all those business men who have done so much wrong compared to Jo who has nearly only done good, Its unfair. I keep thinking I shouldn’t have had to make that choice. It should have been Lucas or Harry or anyone else. Not me. But now she is gone and it’s my fault. My fault. My fault, I killed someone today. Not a bad guy, no one evil but her, so young. She was a good person a kind person, a friend and I killed her.


End file.
